The New Warden
by Arenhai
Summary: Joven Surana, The Elemental Prodigy, The Water Walker, The Flaming Sword, the elements rose to obey him, and non could stand against him, except his companions who seem to have nothing better to do.
1. Proluge

Hi guys I already posted the first chapter in this story and am working on the second chapter, however I decided to a Dragon Age history thingy so that if any non-Dragon Age fools come to this neighborhood we can drop some knowledge on them's asses. (So they can be educated in the ways that are Dragon Age.) Also it's just going to be the intro thing and not like "In the begging the maker made spirits and demons." It's just the beginning of the game where Duncan is talking. So to Dokapon Kingdom we go! Wait, that's not right, oh yeah, to Thedas. P.S I don't own Dokapon Kingdom or Dragon age.

"And so is the Golden City blackened, with each step you take in my Hall.

Marvel at its perfection, for it is fleeting.

You have brought sin to Heaven

And doom upon all the world."

-Canticle of Threnodies 8:13

The chantry teaches us that it is the hubris of men witch brought the darkspawn to our world. The mages had sought to usurp heaven, but instead they destroyed it. They were cast out, twisted and cursed by their own corruption. They returned as monsters, the first of the darkspawn. They began the blight among the lands, unstoppable and relentless. The Dwarven kingdoms were the first to fall. And from the deep roads, the darkspawn drove at us again and again until we neared annihilation. Until, the grey wardens came. Men and women from every race, warriors and mages, barbarians and kings, the Grey Wardens sacrificed everything to stem the tide of darkness, and prevailed. It has been four centuries since that victory and we have kept our vigil. We have watched and waited for the darkspawn to return. But those who once called us heroes have forgotten. We are few now and our warnings have been ignored for too long. It may even be too late, for I have seen with my own eyes what lies on the horizon. Maker help us all.

The Tevinter Imperium mages focused on blood magic, the art of using blood to power spells instead of lyrium. But soon they found out that some spells could only be cast using blood magic. Such as mind domination, making someone's blood boil, sometimes bringing back the dead to serve them, or worst of all entering the Fade with not just their minds or souls, but their physical bodies as well.

The Fade is a place where spirits and demons dwell. It is also the place where human and elves minds go when they sleep.

Demons are the maker's first children. They weren't always the way they were; they were the same as spirits. Just embodiments of emotions. But after the maker made his second children (aka human, elves, and dwarves) the demons transformed after the maker abandoned them. The demons transformed into the worst of emotions, hunger, rage, sloth, desire, and pride. While the spirits turned into the best of the emotions, such as honor, compassion, justice, and love. The spirits however, don't attack the people as demons do, instead of feeding off they're failures, they strengthen from they're virtues.

The maker gave some beings the gift of magic, or being able to bring their dreams to the mortal plane. This gift, however, came with a price. Demons were drawn to them like a beacon. If a demon possessed a mage they became a horrible thing, an abomination. An abomination has access to the mages power plus their own, making those horrible things. Plus an abomination has little to no mental power, as when the demons pass of they are confused, thus creating monsters of mass destruction (M.M.D).

Joven was taken to the circle at the later age of 12. He was playing with his little brother and sister in the small village of lothering when he heard a scream and maniacal laughter. He and them ran towards the sounds, once they found it the two little ones just stared in horror as their older sister was being raped before their eyes, they didn't completely understand what was happening. When Joven saw this he was filled with rage. He didn't even understand what he said or did until later, but his siblings did.

"BURN BEFORE THE EYES OF THE MAKER!" he screamed. He slapped his hand, which was now burning with a bright blue light, into the attackers face. The attackers' face burst in to flames while he screamed in pain. Joven's sister looked into her brothers eyes, which were usually an ocean deep blue, to see that they had changed into a burning red.

"YOU WILL NEVER HURT ANYONE AGAIN! FEEL JUSTACES WRATH APON YOU!" Joven was actually smiling while the attacker writhed in pain, his little siblings had already ran back to get their parents. The attacker got up to try and run away but Joven never gave him a chance. As he got up Joven wrapped the very earth around him. Roots and rock shot out of the ground and through his arms and legs. His screams were muffled as he was slowly dragged down below the ground.

"Joven what have you done?" Joven turned around and saw his father looking at him sadly. Joven looked at his family that was staring at him like he just murdered someone.

"_You just did Da'lin"_ a voice that came from everywhere and nowhere all at once.

"Who are you?" Joven said aloud. His family heard this and looked at him like he had gone mad.

"We are your family boy, do you not remember us?" His father asked concerned.

"Not you, I was talking to." Joven was saying until he realized that he couldn't see who had said that.

Joven was picked up by his blond hair and saw a metal mask staring at him, and then it spoke.

"This boy is an apostate." He said as he drew his sword and brought it to Joven's neck.

"Wait, why does he not get to go to the circle tower!" asked a Sister running over to the Templar. "He at least deserves the chance to go there."

"Please sir, don't kill my little boy!" Joven's mother wailed.

"I sensed that flare of magic, that boy is an abomination. If not then he's had training to use powers that great!"

"Please my friend, that boy is obviously no abomination, I sensed magic in him but no passengers from the fade." A Templar that had seen the ruckus came over to calm the already tense situation. "I'm sorry but your boy does have to go to the tower to receive training."

"Please just don't hurt him." Asked his older sister.

"He may take three minutes to pack a small bag to bring with him." Said the Sister. The Templar that was about to kill him sent her a glare and then walked the other way back to the chantry.

Joven gently rubbed the sapphire gem of the center of his amulet. The memories of that day still haunted him greatly.

"Joven, come on were going to be late for class" Joven looked up to see Jowan waving at him.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter One

Joven was distraught. The day had started off so well. First thing in the morning he was taken off to his harrowing. He was told that he had passed with flying colors. After that when he awoke from a cationic state his best friend Jowan was bugging him about him never going into his harrowing.

"Jowan I know that you're afraid but you're just not ready to go into it yet. If they rushed it you could die! Do you know how much that would hurt your lover?"

Jowan mouth dropped and he started to trip over his words like a child does when they're caught doing something wrong.

"I, uh, you, how!? Jowan stuttered out like an infant.

"Please do you think you could hide it from me? Jowan tut tut tut, I know everything."

By now Jowan somewhat composed himself. "Well then Mr. Smarty-pants, you must know what the plan is."

Joven had been walking away until he heard that. "Well my guess is that you don't want to discuss this in the open now do you? I honestly hope not…"

"Fine, since you're all-knowing then meet me in the chapel in an hour." Said Jowan almost pleadingly. "Oh First Enchanter Irving asked me to tell you to see him."

No sooner had Jowan left then a bunch of apprentices came rushing over to Joven. "Hey no trampling please, what brought you all here today? Was it to look at my amazingness, or just bask in my presents?"

"Oh shut up you over pretentious knife ear!"

Joven turned around to see someone that he hated his entire life. He saw the human bastard in the doorway, smirking. It was Senior Enchanter Nathanile, he was from a nobel family, and thought that all the elves should serve him Joven thought otherwise, and wasent afraid to say so.

"Hey guys someone hand me my staff."

The bastard barley blinked before Joven had a bunch of bugs spinning around him.

"Hahaha, maybe if you bathed more the bugs wouldn't want to be by you so much!"

Joven was about to send the bugs on him when he heard a commanding, yet gentle voice call from the other doorway.

"Joven stop that this instant!"

Joven unsummon all the bugs and mumbled an apology/excuse to the First Enchanter.

"But first Enchanter he-"Joven began.

"First Enchanter the knife ear-."

That's as far as both of them got before they were in paralysis glyphs.

"You are like children fighting over the last cookie." Now come on, you guys know how we settle fights like this."

Joven really hated duels. He was very good at them it's just that he hated pain. When they got to the large dueling area a large crowd had already gathered.

"Wow I cannot afford to lose this mat- waits who's that in the corner?" Joven thought to himself.

He instantly broke the new commer down in his head and reassembled him again. Tall, muscular, gray hairs, warrior, heavy armor, weak spots armpits, thighs, neck face. Joven was broken out of his thinking when he was inside the safety circle. They used it so people could watch without being scorched. Joven felt his opponent, Nathanial start to gather his mana for his first attack. Joven put up a shield. Not around him but very close around Nathanial. He didn't realize it was there until he let his spell fly.

It went about two inches before it hit the shield and bounced right back into his face, making him stumble backwards. Joven then make a ring of fire around him making slowly march inwards until its flames were liking up the sides of his boots. Nathanial then started to gather a large amount of mana in the air around him. It was so thick Joven could almost taste it in the air.

Nathanial then shoved his hand into the ground. Right after Nathanial cast the spell he froze his feet to the ground. Joven then realized, abet too late, what was about to happen. Joven then started swaying back and forth with the floor when he fell. His head hit the ground so hard he was almost certain that it was cracked. He felt the shaking stop and heard someone walking towards him. He looked up with blurry vision, who was that standing above him? What was he doing, and why was he here.

He suddenly remembered what was happening and snapped into action he rolled to his left just as he heard the clang form a sharp staff stabbing the area were his head was moments ago, which now only made contact with the ground. He got up and looked at Nathanial's eyes. They were burning with such fury that Joven thought that they would burn a whole through his head. Joven brought his simple oak staff to parry Nathanial's almost halberd looking staff. There was a large snap as his cut right through Joven's staff. Joven knew that this battle would be almost impossible to win without his staff. But before he could say that he yielded felt a slicing sensation in his arm.

"Aarahggu" Joven did his best to not sound feminine. He sent a blast of scolding water at Nathanial eyes. Only to hear a hissing noise like steam. Joven opened his eyes, which he realized he closed when the halberd met bone, only to see a disfigured version of Nathanial staring back at him. Joven jumped back in surprise when he saw the rage demon. He looked and discovered that the force field was still up. Bastards, he thought to himself, better to let one die then all, at least this will contain it. Joven started to get a spell ready when he felt like something kicked him in the stomach, a sure fire way to know that he was out of mana pulling blood from his arm to power his magic hurt, Joven realized, it hurt really bad. 'They'll probably kill me for what I'm doing." Joven thought to himself.

He then started feel the moisture left in the air, which there was very little of thanks to the lava filled rage demon advancing on him. Once Joven felt one that was large enough he started to duplicate it, over and over again. This process took about four seconds, thankfully because of the enchanted amulet around his neck. Then three things happened at once. Joven released his mini tsunami against the rage demons chest, Joven felt a searing pain as the rage demon grabbed his face, and then Joven's world started to go black.

Joven woke up in the Circle's medical room. He always liked it in here, it had rows of clean white cots laid out, each with restaints. Joven could never figure out what those were for. He saw Wynne standing over him slowly moving her hands over his shoulder and face. He felt the cool, almost cold magic moving over his face. When he opened his eyes he was almost blinded as the bright light of magic passed over it.

"Ouch." Joven said almost nonchalantly.

Wynne looked down at him with concern and relief written on her face.

"Wynne, what's wrong? Your face looks like it's caught between smacking me and healing me."

"Why did you do it? Why did you use blood magic? She almost whispered it.

"I'm not sure if you noticed but that thing was coming after me with murder in its eyes. Also I don't think that the vast amount of my mana that remained with me would be able to defeat it." Joven said the last part with a voice dripping with sarcasm. "And also why was that force field still up, why did no one come help me after he turned?"

"You know that we couldn't risk that thing getting out and hurting people."

"Wynne you're my mentor aren't you kinda supposed to be my fairy godmother."

Wynne sent a small bolt of lightning to the part of Joven's face that was still half melted.

"OUCH." Joven said with really pain this time.

"Do you know what they'll do to you know? At best you'll be killed, if not then they'll make you tranquil." Wynne had tears in her eyes now. "Do you have no self-preservation no fore thought? They will take you away from all of us, you selfish bastard."

This went on for a few minutes, Wynne going from healing him, to screaming obscurities at him. Wynne and Joven both jump at the sound of the door opening. Four people walked in. The First Enchanter, Knight Commander Gregor, the man that was in the corner during his duel, and Jowan, who was in shackles.

"Ahhh you all felt so worried that you came to see me, it just warms my heart. Especially you Gregor, I thought you would be wishing for at least a little maiming."

"Silence malificar, you know that I would never wish that on any one. Which almost happened since you used blood magic." Knight Commander Gregor said.

"Yes, I summoned the demon in there, I was so close to achieveing total mind dominance of every one there, sadly you had to spoil my plans of world domination, so sad." Joven thought that if he put any more sarcasim in that sentence that Gregor would smack him, instead of responding however, he just continued talking.

"Duncan here is a Gray Warden and is conscripting you and Wynne. He then turned to Wynne and said "Wynne, you will be there to help on the battle field."

He then turned back to face Joven. "You will become a Gray Warden, they must be losing power indeed if they accept malificar into their ranks. Joven took all this in stride, until he looked at his friend.

"Just one question, why is Jowan in chains?"

"You must have rubbed off on your friend. He was caught using blood magic to destroy his phalatory. He also said that you were going to help him but you never showed."

Joven shot daggers from his eyes at Jowan. "So first you sold me out, and then you used blood magic when I was fighting for my life. And that's what you wanted my help with?" Jowan, how could you be so stupid!"

"Are you serious you're yelling at me for blood magic? According to other people you did the same thing!"

"In self-defense! And I used my own blood, I didn't hurt anyone else! Joven screamed at him.

They went on like this for a while longer until Duncan stepped in.

"That is enough, Jowan here did not use blood magic against or on his lover, he used it after he was threatened with tranquility and Lily was threatened with escarpment in the mage prison. Now we shall let you discuss this alone because I'm sure everyone else is getting a headache too."

With that the others left Jowan and Joven to their yelling/ staring contest.

"Lily, that's that sister that I caught you staring at. Jowan you're getting hit with a double whammy here. It might have been better if you didn't use blood magic, you didn't even get away!" Maybe that's why they were going to make you tranquil, your magic is pitiful. You couldn't even protect Lil-."

Joven didn't finish that sentence before Jowan smacked him in the face with his cuffed hands.

"Don't you dare talk about her like that, or me, I have power you haven't even seen yet!"

Joven tasted blood on his lips and tried to heal it before Jowan could notice, Jowan did see it. Before Joven realized it Jowan was on top of him, covering his mouth while cutting deeper into it.

"You have no idea what I'm capable of!"

"Yes I do, you're forgetting that we've studied together for years now, I know what you have learned because I have mastered it."

"Well then you must now what this spell does." Jowan started mumbling and Joven felt his insides twist and boil. It was like being cooked on the inside.

"Ahhhhhg, I was talking about normal magic, ahhhh!"

Joven started channeling a mind blast right at the door. It burst open and everyone stared inside. When Knight Commander Gregor saw what was happening he send a smite at Jowan. Jowan went flying through the wall and outside. It was a two story fall and Joven heard a sickling crunch when Jowan hit the bottom. He also heard a cry of victory, the sounds of healing, and shouts from the Templars guarding the front door.

Joven moved his hand to his mouth and started healing. He felt a loud pop as his jaw moved back into place.

Duncan walked into his room and said, "Pack your things now, were leaving.

So how do you guys like it? I am planning on doing this for quite a while please rate and review and all that and peace.


	3. Chapter 2

**Hi everyone, please tell your friends about this story so it can become more popular, also I'm thinking about updating about once a week.**

"Ok did something happen?" asked Joven, "Did a blood mage try to kill his best friend, or did he escape when his friend fought back, oh I bet it's the fact that the Templars think that the two blood mages fought together to get out, and when one was manacled to the bed the other left him to die!" spittle was flying out Joven's mouth as Duncan swiftly picked the locks on his cuffs.

"Now is not the time, Wynne is waiting for us by the bridge, let's go." Joven grabbed his amulet that was a gift from his parents when he was taken away from them. It quiets the demons that are constantly trying to gain control of him and strengthens his elemental spells. He's always wondered how they got it…

"Are you ready to go, we can't wait much longer." Asked Duncan. Interrupting his thoughts.

"Yeah lets go, wait watch this!" Joven said with a smile. He started mumbling and waving his hands in the air. Duncan was about to ask if this was really necessary but he couldn't feel his lips move, or hear his words. He looked at Joven with a questioning look and then he heard a voice in his mind.

"Don't panic. It's me Joven, I made us ethereal so we can just go through the towers walls, and Wynne has the magic necessary to dispel it once we get down. Now let's go!" Duncan watched Joven go right through the wall, he shortly followed suit.

When Wynne saw two figures drifting down to her on the bridge she was shocked at first, but then saw the telltale grin on Joven's face.

"You finally mastered the wind walker spell?" Asked Wynne. All Joven could do is nod his head and make some hand gestures. Wynne never like charades but just used a dispel on them. Joven landed on his feet and laughed like the archdemon was dancing for a children's party.

"You thought I would never learn it, Hahaha I am the very best at everything!" said Joven between laughing.

Duncan was on his hands and knees looking like he was about to throw up.

"Unless were about to die, never use that spell again. In fact just let me die next time." Duncan said

"You may want to rethink that option Duncan." Wynne said while facing the tower.

Joven and Duncan looked at the tower and saw a squad of Templars running after them, screaming something about malificar, or blood mage or even the raciest knife ear.

"Duncan how long can you carry me for." Asked Joven

"Probably a few hours why-"Duncan wasn't even able to finish his sentence before Joven started mumbling something, Duncan swore he heard aqua in there somewhere. Joven was almost dancing in his movements while he summoned his strength. He moved his arms towards himself and then away. Pulling and pushing some imaginary thing. He continued this for four to five motions before he started to pull his arms up like he was lifting a giant box. Duncan looked around and saw the lake actually come up around a small piece of the bridge. It surrounded it and kept spinning and swirling. And then it started to condense more and more, tighter and tighter, until finally it tore that part of the bridge off and flung it through the air and into the lake. Joven barely finished this spell before two arrows priced his chest and he fell. Duncan and Wynne didn't know if it was from exhaustion or the wounds, but they both ripped the arrows out and ran away from the tower.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**Hi guys I always thought that water should be in the primal spell tree. So my guy is going to focus on it mostly good bye for now. **


	4. Chapter 3

**Hi guys I finally got a beta person! His name is FalconHawk! If you haven't read his stories then you should, because they are funny, and funny is good. So I hope you all enjoy this part of my story.**

The three of them stopped in a meadow, with a small river going through it. It looked like the kinda place that a family would have a pick nick, or where secret lovers would meet at sunset. Although now part of the grass was stained by blood.

"Duncan put him down here" said Wynne "If you can hold them off I will be able to stabilize him.

"I don't think anyone is following us, I think that's why he destroyed the bridge." Duncan said as he was putting Joven down. He needed to clean his armor, it had been soaked by Joven's blood, he was pretty sure that's a bad thing.

"I was talking about the Danish elf that's been following us."

Duncan tried to listen very carefully but he still couldn't hear anything. "Are you sure you're not hearing things, because I can't hear-." Duncan was interrupted when he saw something move in between the trees. "So how are we doing on that healing?"

"I am going as fast as I can, but they had something on those arrows, I think its messing with his magic channels, until that gets cleared out he won't be doing any magic, or moving"

Duncan had already unsheathed his twin daggers "Well can you hurry a bit faster, I don't think they want us here."

"Duncan, I don't know how much you know about magic, but if I don't fix this then Joven could become tranquil, and he would, oh this is interesting."

"Wynne now is not the time for an experiment, is he good enough to travel."

"He won't be shems, and if you know what's good for you, you'll leave him here and go on with your travels." A new voice said from above.

Joven swore he could hear talking, but it seemed to be coming from all-around and was really loud, and why was it so dark, wait what's that light? Joven started moving towards it, why did he feel like he was swimming in syrup? When he got there he was back at his family's farm.

"I'm in the fade? Oh did I die? I did, didn't I. Oh when Wynne gets up here I am going to, guess I can't kill her, but something, I will think of something. Though I probably don't have much time…"

"That is horrible! How can you speak that way of your

_hahren_

!?" a voice said from behind. Joven turned around and saw a nebulous figure standing there, her voice sounded like a grandmother scolding a child.

"Demon! Stay back

Ma emma harel!"

"Please Da'lin, you have great power, but you have not yet unlocked it. The fact that you think you could take me on is laughable." She finished this sentence by braking into an infections laugh, Joven almost joined before he remembered that this was the fade. Nothing was to be trusted.

"Don't be afraid Da'lin, I am Justice, and she is Compassion. You need to listen to us if you want to get out of here." The spirits voice sounded as smooth as velvet, and that just made Joven more concerned.

"Ok, Justice, I'm not sure where you learned to try and trick mages into becoming your thrall, but most of the time saying "Don't be afraid" makes people a little uneasy."

"I am no demon, look at your amulet, it is still working but I am still here, as I have always been."

"I am so sorry, but I have never seen you before, and as for the amulet, it only works when I'm awake, not when I'm traversing the fade. "

"Don't you remember the first time you used magic? When you sister was being attacked, you used some of the most powerful spells, and yet you did it without blood magic or a mountain of lyrium, how do you explain that."

"I'm amazing at everything?"

"No now listen it doesn't matter if you don't trust me, just focus on the voices from outside, focus on them and imagine being there, if you don't you'll become tranquil."

Joevn was a little hurt when he heared that. I am amazing at everything, I know I am. He realized that the spirt/demon was waiting for an answere. "I still don't trust you but I'll try it."

Joven started to focus on the voices, and started to pick out phrases,

"Wynne now is not the time for an experiment, is he good enough to travel"

Hey that's Duncan's voice, but why does he sound scared?

"He won't be shems, and if you know what's good for you, you'll leave him here and go on with your travels."

Wow, whoever that is they sound mad.

"Focus mortal, you must focus, "said Compassion

"Fine, fine, don't get you undies in a twist,"

Joven was sure that she was running towards him to at least smack him, but he felt like he was being thrown into a tornado ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Joven started moaning, maybe then they would bring some water, and a nice sammich too…

"Duncan, I think he's waking up!"

Duncan's eyes never left the she-elf "That's great, now wake him up faster so we can move."

"Joven, Joven come on get up, I have a sandwich-." Wynne never finished that sentence because Joven sat strait up, and then decided that the ground would stop spinning if he was lying down.

"Wynne, do I have to get up? Maybe it would be easier if I had that sammitch…"

"Yes, but you don't get a sandwich yet. " she helped him up then said "Joven, will you cast a spell, please." Wynne asked, fearing what might happen if he didn't get his channel clear.

"Abracadabra!" Joven said loudly and flung his hands to either side. Nothing happened, and after a moment Joven's face split into a grin that seemed to nearly take up his whole face as he said, "Oh you were serious." Joven held a hand up, palm out, and made a small fireball in his hand, and then made it dance around his fingers.

"Joven do you know her?" asked Duncan, motioned with his head towards the eager looking she-elf.

Joven looked at the elf for a moment, and his eyes rolled back in his head a for a moment as he tried to remember, then he looked back at the elf and his expression changed into what he hoped was a suave looking smile. "Nope, I would remember if I met someone as pretty as her."

The she elf was doing her best to look intimidating, but that was hard considering that she couldn't stop herself from blushing.

"I, stop that, I will shoot you down where you stand!"

"Now, now, why so venomous _Lethallan_

, every pretty person likes to be informed of their condition," Joven paused as he looked her up and down," and yours is one of the worst cases I have ever seen!" Joven chuckled happily. "Now can you tell us, calmly if you will, why you where stopping my friends and I from passing."

The golden-haired elf relaxed marginally, and some of the blushing faded from her cheeks. "Of course Joven." She said. "We heard that you finally escaped from the circle we were so happy, but it seems you time in there has turned you mind into mush." She glared hatefully at Wynne as she finished.

"Hey my mind is just fine!" Joven said indignantly. "Hey..." Confusion now dominated his face. "Wait a second, how do you know my name? Who are you?"

The she elf closed the distance and kissed Joven on the lips. When she pulled away Duncan's and Wynne's jaws were on the ground of the meadow, and Joven's face was burning such a bright red that you could roast marshmallows and now it was the she-elf who was grinning from ear to ear.

"That was... very nice!" Joven said after recovering from his initial shock. "But I still don't know you."

"You telling me you don't remember me?" she looked a little shocked.

"I am afraid to say that I don't, but I would love to get to know you more" Joven said with a smirk

"Your family used to live with the Dalish, we were five at the time, and we were soul bound."

"I take it this is the part where you tell me what that is?"

"Stupid _souverisu_, it means that were connected for life, what you feel I feel, our clan hasn't had this happen since Keeper Sahara guided us."

"I do remember living in a Dalish clan, but we moved when I was ten, why was this?"

"We still do not know, maybe it's because of your powers."

"I had magic back then?"

"You showed signs, but the keeper already had a first, which meant that you would be given to a different clan, but now our first has died, we need you to come back to us lethiline."

"I am truly sorry but Joven is to become a grey warden, he would be unable to govern your people." Duncan said eager to get back on the road.

"This Grey Wardening thing is dangerous, is it not? Let me become one in his place."

"You cannot, we do not accept just anyone, you need to be a skilled warrior before you can even hope to survive being a warden."  
"Joven, summon a deer."

"What?"

"You heard me, summon a deer, over there in that clearing."

Joven did as she asked. And even spooked it so it would start to run. It never got its chance. The arrow sung as the bow released it into the air. It flew cutting through the air until it found its mark.

"Still think I wouldn't be able to defend myself?"

She suddenly spun around and blocked Duncan's slash that would have opened her throat. She then kneed him in his stomach and held her knife to his neck. All of this happened in two seconds.

"Yay, Duncan, can we keep her, please, please, pleeeease." Joven said like he found a lost puppy.

"I have a name you know." The she elf said angrily.

"That you have which to tell us." Said Joven then he added jokingly "I'm guessing, Lexis, Lana, something with an L…."

"It's, Aren, stupid." At that Joven stuck his tongue out at her.

"You may join the ranks of the Gray Wardens. But we need to move now, we have already wasted enough time as it is."

"Kay then let's go."

Joven started to walk, only to fall down.

"Hey Wynne, can you hand me my staff, I think I might be hobbling to Ostagar!"


	5. Chapter 4

**Hey guys how it is going! Was the last chapter better with my beta (FalconHawk) or, was it worse?! Just kidding we all know it was better. Also I only have three reviews, that makes me a little sad I hope you guys still like it, but how can I know if you do if you don't tell me. As much as I lie about it I still can't read minds. Anyboob on to the story.**

Joven knew that the ruins of Ostagar where just that, ruins, but when he saw them in person he was amazed. It looked like the two main parts of it where built into the mountains and the small valley below was a perfect choke point. If he concentrated he could imagine what this place had looked like in its golden years, the bridge fully formed, the archways not crumbling, and if he concentrated even harder, he could see the land before Ostagar's construction, the beautiful mountains and the valley beneath it, he could see a whole town sitting comfortably up here. But instead they built a fortress, and let it waste away.

Aren was amazed at what she saw. Aren was always with the Dalish, so she hadn't seen so many people, and so many of them where scurrying around like mice. Aren noticed how everything was in disrepair, and it angered her. These shems had their own land and they just abandoned it when they saw fit. They were taking for granted what her people had wanted for centuries. They were so distracted that they hardly even noticed two people walk up to them. The one in front wore golden armor, and it had strange designs on it, and came up in large points at his shoulders, it almost hurt Aren's eyes if she looked at it. He had long hair that reached his shoulders.

"I thought only girls wore their hair that long." Thought Aren, he looked like he always happy, even when he shouldn't be.

The person at his side was almost the complete opposite, he wore silver armor, and while it looked almost identical besides its color, you could see the dents and scratches on it from previous battle. Though his hair was the same as the golden haired soldier at his side; it was an inky black that had a few strands of silver on it. He wore a scowl that seemed would never come off, if Joven was any judge he guessed that this man had had a very sad life,

"Duncan you made it, I was afraid you would miss out on all the fun."

"No you King Cailen, I wouldn't miss it for the world." Said Duncan

"So these must be the recruits that you went to get, may I be introduced?"

"The girl is Aren, she is a better fighter then even I, and this is Joven, he studies some of the older arts in magic."

The older man that had been following the king scowled at them and said "I don't see why you waste your time on these Grey Wardens, I don't that either one of these knife ears will be able to help much with the battle. "The way he said knife ears made it sound like he would rather be gargling broken glass shards.

"Logain, I will not have you insulting the Grey Warden recruits, you will show them respect!"

"Yes sir." After he said this, I sounded like he would rather be gargling broken glass shards while dancing on fire before he talked to us again.

"Duncan, do you need us to do anything, I'm sure we can find something to keep us busy." Joven asked hoping that he was keeping his voice calm, he wanted so badly to set this Logain character's face on fire, one glance at Aren showed that she agreed.

"You and Aren need to go get a senior warden by the name of Alistair. He is over there." Duncan waved his hand around the whole camp.

"What does he look like?" asked Joven.

"He has short blond hair, and really dumb jokes that should be all you need to find him."

"We will find him as soon as possible, Duncan." Said Aren

Joven and Aren walked away hand in hand and whispered quietly to one another.

"I hope that this Alistair person isn't like Logain." Said Aren

"Just say the word and I can make his bladder explode." Joked Joven

They both started laughing at this. The three they left behind saw them laughing.

"You know I think they're laughing at me." King Cailen said a little self concisely.

"Hello, do you know anyone by the name of Alistair, we've been looking all over and we can't find him." Said Joven

"Well maybe if someone asked around earlier then we would have found him." Said Aren angrily.

"I do know him, I am him in fact." Said Alistair gesturing to him. "Do I happen to know you two?"

"No, probably not, I'm Joven and this is Aren." Joven said the last part of the sentence gesturing to Aren.

"Wait you must be the new recruits Duncan was talking about."

"Yeah we were told to find you and then talk to him. Wait how did you know about us, Duncan hasn't sent any messages." asked Aren

"Word travels fast, well then, let's not keep him waiting." Alistair. "Wait, are either one of you mages?"

"Nope, I just find that whacking people with sticks is a better way of killing people." Joven's voice was dripping with sarcasm.

"Well this day just keeps getting better and better." Said Alistair.

Joven, Aren, and Alistair started walking over to the fire in the center of the encampment, once there they met Duncan and two others, "great, more humans" thought Aren

"Duncan, nice to see that you gathered up the other recruits for us," said Alistair happily.

"Well I doubted that you would be able too, riling up the mages and all."

"That is not my fault, he was just overreacting to all my jokes."

"Well, now that everyone is here, I do the introductions, this young man is Davath, and he tried to pick pocket me back in Denerim. And this one is Jory, a knight from Highever.

"Nice to meet you lot, the only person I've met so far is this stick in the mud." Davath extended his hand to Joven and Aren. They shook it, although Aren seemed a little hesitant at first.

"Sorry Davath, but I have a family to return to, I would rather not come home in a box."

"Now," said Duncan getting the attention back to him, "I want you five to go to the Kocari Wilds and gather two things, darkspawn blood, and the grey warden treaties."

"Why do we need blood?" asked Aren

"Why do we need the treaties?" asked Joven

"The blood is part of the joining ritual, and we might never come back here again, so we want to grab those treaties in case we need to call help from our allies, now off with you all, get to it!"

"Well if were going into darkspawn infested wilds we should probably stock up on supplies." Said Davath

"But he never told us what the blood is for." Grumbled Aren as she was ushered away.

While Joven and Aren where getting supplies with Jory and Davath, Alistair went over to the kennel master.

"Why is that one all by its self?" asked Alistair.

"Its master was killed in the last battle, and it had the misfortune of swallowing some darkspawn blood."

"Is there anything I can do to help it?" asked Alistair, he hated seeing such an amazing creature dying so slowly.

"If you could get this muzzle on it then I can give it the medicine."

Alistair grabbed the muzzle and went right in to the kennel with the sick mabari.

"Hey there, I'm not gona hurt ya" said Alistair in his most calming voice he could muster. The mabari growled weakly at Alistair, who just ignored it and got closer. Soon enough he had the muzzle on the dog and was leaving the kennel.

"if you see any flowers that have red on the center and tips, but white everywhere else, bring some to me, I'll be able to take the darkspawns blood out of him with that."

"Will do, I'll see you when I return from the Wilds."

"Ahhh Alistair made a new friend, and it's a puppy."

Alistair turned around to see Joven and Aren both wearing the biggest grins he'd ever seen.

"Yes, I made a puppy friend, now are you guys ready to go into the Wilds or not?"

**Hi guys, I know it's been awhile since I last posted anything, I have a severe case of laziness, the doctors said the only thing that makes it better is reviews, 'hint hint' please, help me get better, if you do I'll give you a cookie!**


	6. Chapter 5

**Hi guys I have been really busy lately and I haven't been able to work on the story, plus school has been being a jerk, so if I can't update as often please don't hate me. I will give you cookies, magic cookies…**

Joven did not like the Kocari wilds, it was too swampy for his tastes, you could hardly take two steps before you stepped in a puddle of agley covered water, or be attacked by mosquitos the size of your finger. It probably didn't help that he grew up in a tower, a very clean tower, but he decided when he found some darkspawn, he would use all of this crazy water to his advantage.

"Alistair where are the darkspawn?" asked Aren seemingly unaffected by everything in the wilds, including, the wilds.

"I don't know, there are so many out here that it's hard to pinpoint the exact locations of them."

"I thought that's why you were here! Now we're just going to die by these stupid mutant mosquitos." Joven said angrily.

"I'm still a junior member, you know what I don't have to justify anything to you. And if were pointing fingers-."

"Guys, get over here now!" Aren screamed

Joven and Alistair stopped their staring contest to look were Aren was, only to see a female figure face down in the mud, barley moving.

"Sod it all" Joven said under his breath. Why are there so many obstacles! If the stupid _shem_ was useful they could at least have the blood by now, and now they have to take some more time to help a dying person!

"Joven do you have those bandages with you?" asked Aren once he got over there

"Nope, I'm saving those for us."

"Joven! Are you knife ears so barbaric you wouldn't help her!" yelled ser Jory

"I never said I wasn't going to help her at all, and remember there's another "knife ear" right by you that could kill you before you could blink." Joven yelled back.

"He's right ser knight, maybe you should be more respectful." Said Davath trying to stop them before they killed each other, or worse brought darkspawn upon them

Joven spread his finger wide and then a blue and white nebulous star flew from them and into the man's chest. The man's breathing hitched for a second, before stopping completely. Jory was getting ready to run Joven thorough with his sword before he started hearing the girl's breathing regularize.

"Hello, Thedas to person that almost died, are you there?" Joven said "If you aren't then I'm going to steal you money ok?" Joven made his voice sound like he was talking to a three year old.

"Joven!" Aren hissed, "Leave the poor girl alone." And Jory is going to have a hissy fit for this, she added mentally to herself.

The girl turned on her back to see the two elves standing over her, she did not react well, well, she reacted by sweeping their legs out from under them.

"Ow, next person that we find dying on the road, we keep going!" Joven exclaimed.

"Yuck what did I land in?" Aren got up and turned her head only to see a corpse with its stomach open, even worse, there was a head shaped indent inside it. Upon seeing this Aren's face bleached and she ran off in to a bush to empty her stomach.

Joven shot out ice underneath the girl's feet, smiling when he saw her lose her balance and fall.

"Alistair, can I kill her?" asked Joven, nobody was sure if he was kidding or not. "No,

"Hello mam, what is your name?" Alistair asked the girl who was still trying to get to her feet.

"It's, Shaylan, Shaylan Cousland." "Umph!" she added the last part after another failed attempt to stand.

Joven stamped over to her.

"You have two seconds to explain why you tripped us after we helped you!" Joven decided he might have anger issues, that or he just couldn't be in swamps ever again.

"You said you were going to take my stuff." She said in a small voice.

Joven face palmed himself. "Alistair," Joven breathed out a sigh "I think we found someone stupider then you, creators help us all!" how these stupid shems survived on there on, let alone destroy his culture was a complete mystery to him.

"Hey, guys, where's Aren?" Davath asked turning his head around.

No sooner had he finished that sentence then they heard a bone chilling shriek.

"Aren?" Joven yelled "where are you?"

Without warning Alistair took off like an arrow from Aren bow, right in the direction that the scream was heard at.

"Alistair, where are you going?" asked Jory

"Nooooo, don't leave me with them!" Joven finished his statement by waving his arms towards the three humans, all of which didn't seem thrilled at being with him either.

Joven suddenly doubled over in pain as he heard a voice in his head screaming at him.

"Go, after the _shem_, go save Aren, if she is lost so are we all!"

"Ok magic voice in my head which probably means I'm crazy, let's go!"

All the others looked at Joven who was still talking to himself; they only followed him to make sure he didn't run in to any darkspawn all alone.

**Joven: Hey muse, why do you keep leaving me randomly?**

**Muse: because you need to focus on school, you already have a C in social studies!**

**Joven: that fatty is out to get me, he gave us all too much work!**

**Muse: You've never had trouble before. What's happening now?**

**Joven blushes furiously : It doesn't matter, besides if you're in my head then you should know!**

**Muse: Oh that's right, let's see what was that girls name again?**

**Joven: SHUT UP, THE READERS DON'T WANT TO KNOW, AND IF YOU UTTER A WORD OF THIS I WILL SMACK YOU WITH A FRYING PAN AAREGRAGHRGRUUU!**

**Muse: I can't hear you! *runs away**

**Joven: GET BACK HERE YOU LITTLE… WHAT EVER YOU ARE.**


End file.
